<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Силенсио by LIMB_collective_mind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278723">Силенсио</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIMB_collective_mind/pseuds/LIMB_collective_mind'>LIMB_collective_mind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LIMB (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mystery, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIMB_collective_mind/pseuds/LIMB_collective_mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>С другой стороны, торопиться домой Тибо было не за чем. Никто там его не ждал, да и заняться было нечем, кроме как смотреть осточертевший футбол по телеку. Задержка на работе не вызвала у него привычного раздражения. Даже что-то приятное было в том, как все сложилось: за окнами глубокая темень, и в стеклах отражается пустой клуб.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Силенсио</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Началось все днем в четверг. Тибо заступал с обеда, и едва он перешагнул через порог клуба, как Лиз всполошилась на своем месте и замахала руками, привлекая его внимание:</p><p>- Стой-стой-стой! Привет! Иди сюда, у меня для тебя кое-что есть!</p><p>Она вертелась на своем месте юлой, пока он не подошел и не заглянул к ней в экран. Там был открыт документ с расписаниями, куда она, видимо, вносила правки. Тибо поморщился, заметив, что несколько занятий босса перенесены на одно с ним время. Что ж, теперь кроме нытья Луиджи придется еще и слушать, как затянутый в скафандр от горла до пят капитан будет ворковать с подопечными. Понедельник и среда станут еще более вдохновляющими днями недели.</p><p>- Надеюсь, твой сюрприз не заключается в том, что ты меня куда-то перенесла и теперь у меня форточки? - произнес он вслух довольно жизнерадостно, ничем не выдавая то, что его настроение уже испортилось - вне зависимости от того, какие у нее там новости. - Я всегда тебя особенно ценил за то, как ты трепетно относишься к моему расписанию.</p><p>- Ничего такого, Тибо! Я бы ни за что так с тобой не поступила. Ну разве что за взятку, - рассмеялась Лиз и вынула из визитницы, лежащей возле ноутбука, карточку. - Вот смотри.</p><p>На белом картоне значился написанный от руки телефонный номер с одной единственной буквой C. внизу.</p><p>- Сегодня утром звонил новый парень, хочет у нас заниматься. А ты ведь, кажется, хотел взять кого-нибудь ещё. Вот я для тебя его и сохранила. Никому ничего не сказала, так что, если поладите, он будет твой. Ну что, я молодец? - она смотрела на него снизу вверх с улыбкой.</p><p>- Ты умница, - наградил он ее, рассматривая не слишком информативную визитку.</p><p>Взять кого-нибудь еще он действительно хотел, потому что Луиджи не внушал ему доверия. Приходил каждый раз как в последний, так что стоило взять кого-нибудь для подстраховки, чтобы укладываться в норму рабочих часов.</p><p>- А что это у него за имя такое таинственное? Не назвался? - спросил он, пряча карточку в карман брюк.</p><p>- Назвался. Но я плохо расслышала, - призналась Лиз. - Я дала ему твой телефон. Он сказал, что придет вечером, как раз ко времени, когда ты закончишь. Там и переспросишь.</p><p>Вечером Лиз уже не было на месте, чтобы поинтересоваться, ну и где твой чертов С.? И сказал бы я, что там за С.!</p><p>С другой стороны, торопиться домой Тибо было не за чем. Никто там его не ждал, да и заняться было нечем, кроме как смотреть осточертевший футбол по телеку. Задержка на работе не вызвала у него привычного раздражения. Даже что-то приятное было в том, как все сложилось: за окнами глубокая темень, и в стеклах отражается пустой клуб. Снаружи накрапывает легкий дождь, а в зале тихо играет музыка, которую в кои-то веки поставил он, а не Лиз. Под Стинга и второй подход подъема штанги на бицепс он и думать забыл о новом клиенте и о чем-либо еще. Правда из спасительно транса все же пришлось вынырнуть, когда образцовый трудяга Маттео выбрался из своего отполированного</p><p>гнезда и, обведя глазами зал, спросил: - Еще не уходишь?</p><p>- Да вот должен был новенький прийти. Ради него оставался, - Тибо постарался сохранить безразличный тон, хотя настроение мгновенно испортилось снова.</p><p>- Судя по всему, уже не придет, - Маттео взглянул на часы на запястье.</p><p>"Может эти часы тоже дарил "он"."</p><p>- Угу, - буркнул Тибо, вытирая шею полотенцем. Но все же добавил, чтобы сгладить небрежность тона. - Похоже на то.</p><p>- Ключи у тебя есть. Проверишь, чтоб все было в порядке, - пожал плечами Маттео. - До свидания.</p><p>- Ага, пока.</p><p>Глядя в окно, как отражение Маттео неторопливо идет к выходу, Тибо молча вопрошал его - какого черта ты тут сидел до посинения? Тебе же есть к кому идти. Что ты тут забыл? Еще не всем показал, какой ты охеренный трудоголик?</p><p>Дверь хлопнула, и зал окончательно опустел. Но уже никакой Стинг эту атмосферу спасти не мог.</p><p>Тибо поднялся со скамейки и направился в раздевалку, собираясь там разыскать свои штаны и карточку с телефоном, положенную в них. Поинтересоваться, что за мудаком надо быть, чтобы не приходить в назначенное время, будто у других и дел нет, чтобы ждать всяких придурков. Потом сделать еще один подход со штангой, потом в душ и домой.</p><p>Однако он не успел пересечь зал, как телефон в руке начал звонить сам. "Если извинится, то хрен с ним..." - подумал Тибо и мельком успел заметить, что номер неопределен, прежде чем снял трубку.</p><p>- Pronto,- сказал он, готовясь услышать блеянье опоздавшего С., но в трубке потрескивала тишина.</p><p>- Эй. Я слушаю, - повторил он.</p><p>Он собирался уже нажать отбой, списав все на неполадки со связью, как в динамике раздался шепот. Тихий и невнятный.</p><p>- Что-что? Говорите громче, - Тибо и сам повысил голос.</p><p>Шепот продолжился, столь же тихий и неразборчивый. Тибо силился уловить хоть какую-то интонацию - просьбу, испуг, веселье, но ничего не вышло. Шепчущий будто монотонно начитывал стихотворение или инструкцию. Это не было похоже ни на розыгрыш, ни на мольбу о помощи. Скорее, на какой-то технический сбой. В итоге, Тибо вырубил звонок и двинулся туда, куда собирался.</p><p>В раздевалке пахло мужским потом и аэрозольным дезодорантом. Карточка нашлась быстро. Тибо и сам не знал, зачем набрал этот номер - говорить расхотелось совершенно. Когда оператор сообщил, что набранный номер не существует, он ощутил облегчение. Не важно - сам ли этот С. продиктовал неверные цифры или Лиз невнимательно слушала - судьба явно была не на стороне это парня. Похоже, заниматься здесь ему было не суждено.</p><p>Пропустив штангу, он пошел в душ. Смывая с себя пережитое за день, он думал: не мог ли тот звонок быть от "него"? Не совсем в его духе конечно. Но может быть он так дурачился?</p><p>Прикладывая ситуацию то так, то эдак на допущенную версию, Тибо был вынужден сообщить себе, что делать ему больше нечего, как напоминать о себе таким образом. Он уж скорее прислал бы фривольное смс или фотку.</p><p>Из-за плеска воды и собственных мыслей Тибо не сразу услышал, что его телефон снова звонит, причем уже продолжительное время.</p><p>Торопливо выключив воду и разбрызгивая ее по полу, он поспешил к скамейке, на которой оставил аппарат. То, о чем он думал в душе, все еще давало надежду, будто звонок был важный. А может "он" в беде и шепотом просил о помощи?.. Даже не потрудившись одеться, он торопливо обтер щеку полотенцем и приложил к уху трубку:</p><p>- Да?</p><p>Там опять шептали, и Тибо с растущим разочарованием убеждался, что снова ошибся. Да не мог это он быть. Зачем ему этим заниматься. Если это и розыгрыш, то какой-то бессодержательный. Сдерживаясь, чтобы не выматериться в трубку - все таки оставались 1-2 % веры в то, что кое-кто важный был тут как-то замешан, Тибо сказал "Не смешно" и нажал отбой. Прозвучало обиженно и по-детски.</p><p>Пока он хмуро таращился в телефон, какой-то странный звук донесся из зала.</p><p>Стирая с лица и шеи капающую от волос воду, Тибо прошлепал к двери и выглянул в нее. Не хватало еще, чтоб в зал в его отсутствие забрели гуляки или еще какие любопытствующие посетители. Хотя ему казалось, что Маттео закрывал и входную дверь на замок - или щелчок ему тогда только показался?</p><p>Обведя глазами неподвижные тренажеры и стойку ресепшена, он убедился, что клуб пустой. В зале царила тишина.</p><p>Торопливо натягивая футболку и куртку, Тибо подумал - а когда это он успел выключить музыку? Вывалившись из раздевался вместе с сумкой, он обошел зал по периметру, убеждаясь, что нигде никого нет. Офис Маттео смотреть смысла не было, тот уже был заперт, но Тибо на всякий случай подергал ручку, чтобы убедиться в этом. Воровать в зале было нечего, кроме ноутбука Лиз и тренажеров, но последние попробуй вынеси бесшумно. Песня "Ocean Drive" стояла на паузе.</p><p>Запирая двери, Тибо думал о том, что если Маттео все-таки ограбят, это будет не его вина. И вообще так ему и надо. Тем не менее, перейдя дорогу, он постоял на противоположной стороне, жалея, что не курит - так бы была естественная причина тут торчать. Не желая уходить так быстро, он заскочил в открытую кофейню, из которой было хорошо видно клуб.</p><p>- Кофе, синьор? - вежливо поинтересовался паренек у стойки, игнорируя то, как Тибо с видом параноика смотрит в сторону зданий на противоположной стороне дороги, а вовсе не на витрину с пончиками и пирожными, перед которыми остановился.</p><p>- А? - обернулся мужчина и, бегло пробежавшись глазами по меловой доске за спиной баристы, коротко бросил:</p><p>- Чай, - после чего передвинулся чуть ближе к его стойке.</p><p>- Черный? Зеленый? С собой?</p><p>- Черный с собой.</p><p>Тибо хотел было добавить про то, что сахара не надо, но слова застряли в горле, когда он увидел, что в клубе зажегся свет. А потом потух. Затем опять зажегся, эпилептично поморгал и потух надолго. Сначала Тибо здорово напрягся, предположив, что и правда оставил посторонних в клубе. Но это ощущение быстро сменилось недоумением. Зачем посторонним так баловаться со светом? Лампы в зале снова мигнули, подрожали и заглохли.</p><p>Черти что.</p><p>- Работаете там, да? - дружелюбно спросил паренек, возящийся с чаем.</p><p>Тибо быстро взвесил между "А тебе какое дело" и "А что", и в данной ситуации на всякий случай выбрал второе.</p><p>- Со светом нелады? Оно так уже минут 15 моргает. Я все смотрю и думаю - может, это шифр, - он смеется, накрывая стаканчик крышкой. - С вас три евро.</p><p>Тибо звякает монетками об столешницу и забирает стакан, так ничего и не ответив. Сердцебиение постепенно приходит в норму. Перепады электричества вполне объясняли заглохшую музыку. А звук тогда могли издать лампы, кондиционер, сигнализация, да мало ли что.</p><p>Идя домой пешком, Тибо набрал сообщение Маттео, где написал о том, что с проводкой творится что-то странное. Потом стер. Потом перенабрал покороче и понебрежнее, после чего счел свой долг перед работодателем выполненным.</p><p>Неопределенный номер звонил еще дважды.</p><p>Тибо проснулся от того, что под подушкой жужжало и вибрировало.</p><p>За окном царила кромешная тьма, электронный будильник показывал, что шел второй час ночи. В полусне он почувствовал, что улыбается, и в предвкушении чего-то приятного вытащил телефон наружу. Не смотря на то, что в такое время ему мог звонить только один человек, на этот раз о себе давал знать чертов шептун. Мало того, что он снова подарил несбывшуюся надежду, так еще сделал это, когда все нормальные люди спят.</p><p>Если бы у Тибо было хоть малейшее подозрение о том, кто мог всем этим заниматься, он бы не преминул снять трубку и пообещать этому мудиле перекроить всю физиономию, если тот позвонит еще хоть раз. Но поскольку в данном случае это были бы пустые угрозы, он не стал унижаться. Мысленно помянув недобрым словом Лиз, которая, возможно, и втянула его в это дерьмо, он отключил звук и вибрацию в телефоне, перевернулся на спину и уснул.</p><p>В три часа какого-то черта сам собой сработал будильник. Хотя он был уверен, что не ставил таймеров на такое время. В четыре утра какой-то еблан позвонил в домофон - ровно три гудка. В пять - кто-то постучался в стену из соседней квартиры. Стук раздался прямо у изголовья его кровати. В ответ он саданул по стене кулаком, а потом провалялся еще минут двадцать в тщетных попытках уснуть.</p><p>Утром, промахиваясь ложкой мимо бутылки при замешивании протеинового коктейля, он медленно вспоминал о том, что в соседней квартире сейчас никто не живет, и вроде бы по выходным там уже два месяца как идет ремонт.</p><p>Пропущенный за ночь был только один. За завтраком пришло сообщение от Маттео с коротким "спасибо". И буквально через пару минут после этого снова начал названивать этот гребанный неизвестный номер. Тибо сжимал в кулаке ложку, которой пытался запихивать в себя овсянку, деформируя ее, смотрел в горящий экран и уговаривал себя не хватать аппарат и не кидать его об стену.</p><p>Поставив телефон на режим полета, он попытался отвлечься, полистав в телефоне последние полученные от "него" фотки. Но вверху то и дело вспыхивало поле о непрочитанном сообщении от Маттео, и Тибо просто смахнул телефон на пол, не особо заботясь, пострадал ли от этого экран. Зато получилось доесть овсянку.</p><p>Придя на работу, он первым делом направился к Лиз, раскладывающей свои зеркальца и антисептики на столе. Утренняя тренировка и прогулка вернули ему обычное самообладание, так что обратился он к ней почти нормально. И совершенно не удивился, когда попытавшись отыскать номер таинственного С. на телефоне, Лиз потерпела неудачу.</p><p>- Этот вызов как будто пропал из памяти телефона. Так странно, - призналась ему Лиз после тщетных поисков. - А ты знаешь, я все-таки вспомнила имя. Я же еще тогда подумала, что оно странное какое-то. Силенсио. Представляешь?</p><p>Переодеваясь, Тибо пытался предположить, чего этот Силенсио мог бы добиваться своими такими выходками. Внимания? Гнева? Развлечений? Может, он вообще больной? Мысли соскальзывали в попытках добраться до логического объяснения происходящего, бессильные нащупать в этой ситуации что-либо рациональное.</p><p>Когда он шел переодеваться, навстречу из женских раздевалок вышла Элеонора - 60-илетняя постоянная посетительница, не занимавшаяся у кого-либо из коучей, но знакомая со всеми. Она была иссушена чуть ли не до мумифицированного состояния, влазила в девичьи размеры трико и страстно увлекалась этническими украшениями - несколько браслетов и сейчас позвякивало у нее на руках, вопреки рекомендованной техники безопасности. Тибо она не слишком нравилась за манеру цепляться ко всем с фамильярной болтовней, влазя при при этом в чужую личную жизнь и давая советы эзотерического характера.</p><p>- Доброе утро, красавчик. Вижу, ты сегодня плохо спал, - поприветствовала она его, проходя мимо. - Надеюсь, причина была хороша собой.</p><p>Тибо похвалил себя за то, что сумел ей вымученно улыбнуться, а не огрызнуться, как хотелось.</p><p>Сушеная вобла не отцепилась. Когда он вышел в зал и принялся распутывать скакалки в ожидании первого из своих подопечных, она то и дело оглядывалась на него. А когда он в очередной раз смотрел на экран телефона, на котором беззвучно дрожал вызов от неизвестного, внезапно оказалась рядом.</p><p>- Судя по твоему лицу, ты не рад поболтать с ним, - она кивнула на экран.</p><p>Тибо почувствовал, как на скулах заходили желваки и почти уже прошипел тираду про " не твое собачье дело", но она опередила его, заявив:</p><p>- Однажды мне названивал какой-то придурок с незнакомого номера. И я все думала, как его заблокировать. А потом нашла способ. Хочешь покажу?</p><p>Тибо, застигнутый врасплох ее словами, молча протянул телефон. Он как раз в эту минуту и прикидывал, возможно ли внести его в черный список.</p><p>Он почти сразу же потянул руку, чтобы отобрать - вообразив, как она случайно заходит в галерею или сообщения. Но она сделала нечто странное, отчего он застыл, наблюдая за ней.</p><p>Она сняла трубку, поднесла телефон к уху и быстро продиктовала какой-то номер. Затем взглянула на экран и протянула телефон обратно.</p><p>-Он положил трубку, - сказала она. - Больше не позвонит.</p><p>Ободряюще улыбнувшись, она ушла к тренажерам. Тибо взглянул на экран, где еще долю секунды висело "Вызов завершен", а затем, совершенно сбитый с толку, посмотрел ей вслед. Он понятия не имел, как отнестись к произошедшему.</p><p>Но мудак и правда больше не звонил. Ни разу.</p><p>Когда Элеонора, попрощавшись со всеми, вышла наружу, к клубу подъехал роскошный черный Мерседес, из которого выбрался кудрявый молодой человек в длинном пальто. Женщина и новоприбывший оказались знакомцами - они расцеловались там на парковке и несколько минут оживленно болтали, жестами указывая на клуб. Тибо следил за ними краем глаза, из-за чего чуть не пропустил время для перемены упражнений у подопечного. Что могло связывать этих двоих, оставалось загадкой.</p><p>Кудрявый вошел в клуб, поприветствовал Лиз, поздоровался со всеми коучерами, расспросил как дела у жены Нунцио, и улучив минутку, оказался рядом с Тибо, чтобы тихо спросить:</p><p>- У тебя все хорошо?</p><p>Тот угукнул, гадая о природе вопроса и не рискуя разводить беседу даже в ничем не обязывающем ключе.</p><p>Новоприбывший кивнул, улыбнулся и умчался в офис, откуда вскоре донесся его оживленный голос.</p><p>Тибо перевешивал новые блины на штангу, обдумывая, неужели старая мумия разговаривала там на парковке о нем? Или это был просто дежурный вопрос? Или он так хреново выглядит, что вопрос сам собой напрашивается? Очевидно, что последний вариант - самый вероятный.</p><p>Тибо - уже в который раз, но сейчас особенно остро, почувствовал - что не хочет ждать, пока тот сам позвонит и назначит встречу. Хоть бы раз позвонить самому и сказать - сегодня. Очень нужно.</p><p>Парочка вывалилась из офиса - Маттео, видимо, выпроваживал своего гостя, обреченно отвечая: "Хорошо", " В восемь", "Можешь сам выбрать где".</p><p>Рабочий день в пятницу заканчивался в четыре, и когда Тибо засобирался домой, Лиз спросила, какие у него планы на вечер и сама тут же растрепалась о никчемных своих. Тибо заверил, что планы у него преотличные и просто не терпится их воплотить.</p><p>Телефон по-прежнему не беспокоил непонятными звонками, но Тибо уже почти забыл о нем. Все-таки планы у него и правда были. И ещё какие. Оставалось только подсчитать, сколько бутылок хватит на все выходные.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>